I Love Money: Twilight edition
by Rinara
Summary: The familiar family of vampires and pack of werewolves are forced to face each other off in a reality TV show. Who will betray their friends and family for cash?


It was six A.M. and a charter bus had just dropped off a familiar family of vampires—along with a pack of werewolves—of course.

"So why did we sign up for this again?" Bella asked impatiently while Edward grabbed her luggages.

Her husband sighed. "Because Alice thought it would be something different—and fun."

Jacob smirked at seeing how frustrated Bella was becoming and quickly walked towards a brick pathway.

"This is going to be hands down _fun_, alright!" He laughed, staring up the hill finally seeing the mansion. "That money is going to be all mine!" Jacob teased, nudging Rosalie on the shoulder. She rolled her eyes.

"You mutts are going down," Rosalie hissed silently while adding, "Either me, or my family will take that money!"

Everything went silent the moment Carlisle and Esmee pushed their way past Rosalie and Jacob. Everyone stared as they walked calmly up the path holding their luggages. Shortly after, Alice and Jasper followed them. Both the werewolves and vampires walked up the path to their new home, unaware of the cruel game they were about to play.

**Bella POV: **

We finally arrived at the enormous doors to our mansion. I had to admit—the house was pretty luxurious. Sure, I was a little upset at how I had to leave Renesmee with Charlie just so I could come and be on national TV, but I really did like the looks of things so far. And not only was my whole family here, so were the werewolves. At least my best friend was here too!

I walked into the mansion and looked around. A beautiful chandelier hung from the high ceiling and two staircases greeted us at each side of the entrance. We were being treated like royalty. There was no reason why I would want more money, but I guess I should just enjoy the game for now.

My fantasies were interrupted when I heard a loud stomping of large feet. I turned to see Jacob racing Quil and Seth up the stairs. Edward grabbed my hand and smiled at me with his gorgeous lips. We also started running up the staircase, leaving everyone else behind. I started to run faster than Edward, dragging him along through the hall way. I immediately stopped the moment I saw a room on the right side of the hall. It had three beds and an enormous balcony; I walked in and hopped on my bed. Edward opened the balcony doors and I felt the soft wind brush past the thin curtains.

"May the best man or woman win?" I laughed pulling Edward closer to me. He quickly embraced me in his arms as he finally kneeled on my bed.

"I'll make sure to let you win once in a while," He joked back as I buried my head into his chest.

I sighed. "Sure, sure."

"You guys suck!" I pushed my head away from Edward as I listened to Seth's voice and footsteps.

Edward got up from my bed and walked to the doorway. He quickly bumped into Seth, who seemed a little sad.

"The room with Jacob and Quil only had two beds!" He whimpered sadly. "I was automatically kicked out!"

"Stay with us then!" I motioned to the third bed on the other side of the room. "It'll be fun!"

His little, lost-puppy face quickly disappeared when Edward also agreed with me. "Thanks, guys!" He quickly made himself comfortable.

I studied my room more and realized the bright, ocean blue color of the walls. It was really refreshing from the color of the walls back home. To be honest, I actually liked it. All the bed sheets were a pure white, also a nice touch to the room.

"To all players, please make your way back down to the entrance of the house," I jumped when I heard static. I looked up and saw an intercom in the top left corner of the room. It was really annoying, and worst of all, it was right above my bed.

"This is it," Seth stuttered. I could trace a faint sign of fear and confusion in his voice.

I grabbed Edward's hand and we walked with Seth back down the hall and down the staircase. I looked across to the other staircase and saw Jacob, Quil, Alice, and Jasper walking painfully slow. Maybe Seth wasn't the only one worried after all.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" A young man greeted us. Even though I couldn't blush anymore, I could have sworn that I was right now. There were cameras everywhere! "Welcome to I Love Money!"

Edward nodded politely—even though it wasn't necessary—but it still caught our host off guard. Edward's beauty and grace wasn't ignorable, even to other males. The cameras focused on my husband's face, and hopefully, not on mine too.

"Right—" Our host looked around at us. He probably couldn't believe how beautiful we all looked. "My name is Kyle—Kyle Myers! I will be your guide through this whole game!" He looked around at our normal faces. Seth seemed to be excited rather than the rest of us. "Today, we will have our first challenge to start off the game!"

I rolled my eyes. _Challenge_. I had to start getting used to that term. I was lucky that I wasn't weak or fragile anymore.

The word "challenge" hurt me. I didn't want to go against my family or my friends. I shuddered at the thought of betraying Edward. I didn't want to hurt anyone, especially him.

Alice and I were regulars at watching the show. What can I say? It was our guilty pleasure. Even though we were vampires, we still were humans at heart. I remember the countless nights where Alice and I would practically yell at the TV screen. This game was going to be difficult. Even if we _were _vampires and werewolves.

**Edward POV: **

I still held Bella's hand firmly as I stared at our host. He was tall, built, and very scared. _Of us_.

"Let me explain the rules," Kyle trembled.

I could read his thoughts.

_They're so—good looking! _He couldn't stop thinking about my family. _And that girl holding the guy's hand is so hot! _

Bella. He was thinking about _my_ Bella that way. I started thinking about the millions of ways I could instantly kill him.

Bella squeezed my hand and I caught her worried eyes. I was scaring her; I must have hurt her hand. I couldn't help it, when I was mad, my super strength started to kick in. I could feel every stiff muscle in my body loosen the moment Bella smiled.

Kyle continued, "First, we will do a challenge! Whoever gets first and second place, will be the captains of two teams!" He was yelling as if we couldn't hear him. "Whoever is the captain, will pick the members for their teams! The team colors are gold and green!"

I looked at Alice angrily; how can she put us through this mess?

_Come on, guys! We never do anything eventful! This will be tons of fun!_ I could still hear her voice ring through my head as she announced what she had signed us up for. We've already been through _a lot_ of "eventful" things. We didn't need any more. 

"Let's do this!" Sam yelled enthusiastically. At least some one was happy.

"You're not going to win over us!" Emmet yelled back. I couldn't believe he was actually pumped up over this stupid show.

"We sure will!" Paul argued back.

"Over my dead body!" Jasper cheered competitively.

Augh. I started to feel sick at my family's competitiveness with the werewolves. There was nothing like a "good game" to Jasper and Emmet.

It was going to be a _long_ stay at this mansion.

"Let's all head outside for our first challenge!" Kyle yelled pulling a party popper out of his pocket. I watched carefully as he tugged on the little string and it popped open, releasing bright strings into the air.

Kyle led the way past the doors into the front yard. There was a medium sized bull's eye board placed on the middle of the lawn and a big box on the floor next to it.

"Our first challenge will consist of throwing knifes at the bull's eye!" Kyle was still yelling. I couldn't ignore my new-found hate for him. "Whoever gets the closest to the center will be the leaders of the groups!"

Everyone looked at each other. This challenge was extremely easy—for us, at least.

"First up," Our host clapped his hands. "Is Alice Cullen!"

I turned to see Alice clap her hands blissfully. "Yay!" She cheered.

She gracefully walked over to the box and picked up a knife. Kyle directed her to the spot she should stand in.

"When you're ready, Alice!" Kyle cheered as he pat Alice's back.

She took a deep breath and flung the knife with all of her force. It was almost invisible at the speed it was flying. In under a few seconds, the knife stuck to the board. It was a bull's eye.

Kyle started freaking out and the camera men were just as surprised. I read our host's thoughts; he couldn't believe someone of Alice's size could do such a thing.

I finally started to change my mind. This was going to be an awesome competition after all.


End file.
